Project Special 20th ChanBaek - Remember Day
by LSA Smith
Summary: Chanyeol menyukai 2 hal , Laut dan Baekhyun / FF for [Project Special 20th ]
**[Project Special 20** **th** **]**

* * *

 _EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _And Other_

 _Pair :_ _ **ChanBaek**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 _Warning :_ _ **Its YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos Absurd plot**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **(i hope it can be)**_ _ **Romance**_

 _Lenght : Oneshoot_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"Hanya fic yang LSA buat tahun lalu sambil dengerin lagunya A-Pink Remember. Dan baru-baru ini LSA edit ^^_ _ **Happy reading**_ _~"_

* * *

 **REMEMBER**

* * *

Chanyeol menghirup bau asin dari air laut disekitarnya, ia menenteng kamera SLR nya dengan senyum lebar. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Suho yang mengijinkannya ikut dalam pelayaran pertama Kapal Pesiar milik perusahaannya. Bahkan ia dianggap sebagai salah satu _Golden_ _Guest_ disitu, dengan predikat ini lebih memudahkannya pergi kemanapun dan kapanpun disetiap sisi kapal – yang mana membantunya menyelesaikan Project Akhir semesternya di jurusan Photographic

Laut biru, langit terang , burung camar, dan angin yang tenang membuat moodnya naik drastic – kecintaannya pada Laut semakin pada level tinggi dan membuatnya bertekad meraih Grade A dalam Project individual ini

 **Click !**

 _Shutter_ nya mendapat satu focus dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasil gambar kelompok camar putih yang terbang rendah.

 **Click !**

Kedua , riak gelombang serta batas horizon menjadi sasaran focus lensa kameranya.

Dengan tema "Love in Deep Azure" membuat Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin meminta ijin Suho untuk menyewa beberapa penyelam untuk mengambil gambaran dibawah air. Namun mengingat ini bukanlah laut wisata yang memiliki pemandangan bawah laut indah membuat Chanyeol mundur.

 **Click !**

Chanyeol mengambil gambar seorang anak yang berdiri dipagar pembatas dengan sebuah kincir angin kertas ditangannya. Anak lelaki kecil itu memakai pakaian serba biru laut dan topi putih, surai blondenya mengintip kecil tertiup angin , _gummy smile_ nya sangat lucu dan terlihat bahagia. Semua hal itu membuat si anak kecil menjadi gambar sempurna dikamera Chanyeol.

Menyadari seorang pria memotret nya, anak itu menoleh dan melempar satu _gummy_ _smile_ , "Hallo _hyung_ ~ "

Chanyeol tersenyum mendekat , "hey lil' boy …" ucap Chanyeol memberi satu senyum, Anak itu turun dari pagar pembatas dan membungkuk sopan, "Namaku Sehun. Salam kenal ^^"

Chanyeol mengusak pelan kepala Sehun, "Hi Sehunnie , nama _hyung_ – Chanyeol… Park Chanyeol … salam kenal Sehunnie~ ~"

Sehun menunjuk ke kamera Chanyeol, "kenapa hyung mengambil foto ku ?" Tanya nya penasaran, Chanyeol berjongkok menyamakan pandangan matanya dengan Sehun.

"hyung ada tugas dari sekolah untuk mengambil gambar-gambar yang bagus … dan sehunnie salah satunya" sahutnya sambil menunjukkan foto Sehun. Anak kecil itu membulatkan mata,

"Uwooowwww ~ ~ aku tidak tahu jika aku setampan itu hyung , hehehehehe" ia tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi susunya. Chanyeol tertawa dan meraih sesuatu dari saku hoodienya,

Lollipop

"Ini ~ untuk mu karena sudah membantu hyung" Sehun membulatkan mata lalu melompat kecil. "terima kasih ! terima kasih" ia segera membukanya dan menyelipkan permen bulat besar itu disela-sela bibir kecilnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan , beranjak menjauh dari Sehun untuk meneruskan tujuan awalnya. Ia baru beberapa langkah meniti anak tangga menuju Dek, saat merasa ada tangan kecil meraih ujung hoodienya. Chanyeol menunduk mendapati Sehun menatapnya,

"Ada apa ?"

Sehun melepaskan lolliponya lalu berucap, "hyung mencari gambar yang bagus kan ? sesuatu yang cantik ?" tanyanya sedikit aneh, Chanyeol mengangguk seadanya, Sehun mengangguk paham lalu bergaya sok melirik arloji spidermannya,

"Saat matahari akan terbenam, atau saat matahari akan terbit … pergilah ke bagian depan kapal hyung … disana akan terlihat sesuatu yang sangat cantik. Aku yakin hyung akan menyukainya."

Sehun berucap sambil merentang-rentangkan kedua tangannya, Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sebelum mencubit kecil pipi Sehun, "Okay , _lil'_ _boy_ ~ _thanks_ " ia kembali berdiri dan melambaikan tangan. Ia melihat Sehun berlari menjauh dan menghampiri seorang wanita yang Chanyeol tebak Ibu anak kecil itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kecil, memikirkan apa yang Sehun pikirkan,

Pemandangan _sunset_ / _sunrise_ dilaut akan menjadi sesuatu yang _mainstream_ dan ia berani bertaruh puluhan temannya akan mengambil gambar serupa. Itu tak akan membuatnya mendapat sebuah apresiasi lebih dan kepuasan akan Grade A nya.

Anak tinggi itu menyandarkan tubuh tingginya ke pagar pembatas lantai teratas kapal. Ia sibuk memikirkan bagian laut mana yang berbeda dan tak disadari temannya yang lain – sehingga tak ada satupun yang akan menyamai hasil jepretannya. Ia ingin menjadi berbeda , dia ingin menunjukan kecintaannya pada laut dengan mengambil gambar dari sisi lain laut yang tak disadari orang lain

Ia ingin mendapat apresiasi akan kecintaannya

 **Dug !**

Ia meringis kecil saat kepalanya terantuk pelan sebuah tiang ditengah tempat itu Chanyeol mengumpat pelan, umpatannya terhenti saat kepalanya menatap ke lantai tepat dibawah dimana ia berdiri sekarang

Seseorang duduk santai disana sembari memangku setumpuk kertas persegi warna-warni. Bisa Chanyeol tebak itu kertas origami – sama seperti milik salah satu sahabatnya. Orang itu tampak serius melipat kertas-kertas itu , mempertemukan ujung-ujungnya dan membalik-baliknya dalam urutan-urutan yang tak Chanyeol mengerti. Disekitar orang itu sudah terdapat banyak _paper crane_ bermacam warna.

Orang yang sekarang bisa Chanyeol pastikan seorang lelaki sama sepertinya itu duduk bersila. Tubuhnya terbalut t-shirt ringan warna putih , celana kain berwarna biru muda , lalu sebuah cardigan terlihat terlipat menutupi pahanya.

Chanyeol tak sadar saat kakinya menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang –lagi-lagi tidak bisa ia tahan untuk tak mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke sosok itu,

Tidak saat ia melihat bagaimana surai _blonde_ terang itu tertiup angin laut dan memperlihatkan wajah cantik dibaliknya.

Chanyeol menekan _shutter_ nya hingga kali keberapa yang tak ia ingat, setiap gerakan sosok itu melipat kertas origami , mengarahkan poninya kebelakang , menangkap _paper crane_ nya yang akan terbang dibawa angin

Semuanya terjepret baik dan tersimpan dalam memori otak Chanyeol lebih jelas dari pada dalam kameranya.

Dengan tak sopannya ia mulai memanfaatkan zoom kameranya dan mengambil gambar dari wajah cantik itu lebih jelas,

Satu gambar

Dua gambar

Tiga gambar

Empat gambar

Lima

Enam

Tujuh

Delap-

"Chanyeol !" panggilan Suho dari arah belakang langsung membuat Chanyeol berdiri tegap di tangga dan berbalik memunggungi sosok tak dikenal yang ia foto sejak tadi. Berharap ornag itu tak sadar

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? kau tak memfoto orang tanpa ijin kan ?"

Pertanyaan Suho tepat mengena dihati Chanyeol, namun anak itu hanya menunjukan senyum creppynya

"Apa yang bicarakan _hyung_ ? aku bukan orang seperti itu."

 _Tapi kau baru saja melakukannya Chanyeol…_

Suho menaikan satu alisnya, lalu mengibaskan tangan,

"Apapun itu – lupakan tugas mu , ini waktunya makan siang. _Kajja!_ "

Chanyeol melirik sebentar orang tadi,

 **Deg !**

Tak ada …

Tak ada siapapun disana – hanya _paper Crane_ yang terbang terkena angin…

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke aula makan. Dari yang ia dengar dari Suho – hanya ada sekitar 60 orang di kapal ini. Chanyeol berpikir mencari orang ebrsurai blonde tadi tak akan sulit – apalagi dengan warna rambut seterang itu.

Tangannya ditarik Suho kesebuah meja tepat setelah ia mengisi piringnya. Chanyeol membungkuk ke 2 orang lelaki yang sepertinya seusia Suho,

"Chanyeol , kenalkan, ini Yixing dan adik lelakinya, Minghao. Yi~ ini adik kelasku di universitas~"

Salah satu yang terlihat manis menjabat tangan Chanyeol, "Zhang Yi Xing ~ salam kenal Chanyeol- _ssi_." Suaranya lembut sekali, dan juga aura keibuannya ketara,

"Ah~ _ne_ ~ Kau ini ?" Tanya Chanyeol seakan mengingat siapa orang Chinese manis dihadapannya ini.

"Dia kekasihku yeol …" ucap Suho dengan nada datar, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'aku-sudah-pernah-cerita-padamu-yoda'

Chanyeol hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya , sebelum meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan 3 orang itu berbincang

" _Hyung_ aku makan didekat jendela saja ~ Permisi Yixing- _ssi_ , Minghao- _ssi_ ~" ia tersenyum sopan dan segera menuju tempat yang ia sebutkan itu.

Segera setelah ia duduk , iris bulat kelerengnya menangkap bias seorang pemuda bersurai pirang membawa nampan berdiri kebingungan—sepertinya ia bingung ingin duduk dimana…

Chanyeol mengerjap memfokuskan lens alamiah nya untuk menelusuri _visual_ dari pemuda itu.

Pipinya merona pink segar, matanya sedikit sipit namun terlihat cantik , bibirnya tipis tampak bergerak kecil menggumamkan sesuatu. Tubuhnya mungkin sekitar 11-12 cm dibawah Chanyeol, tubuhnya juga terlihat sedikit lebih mungil, apa dia lebih muda daripada Chanyeol ?

Mata bening itu ternyata lebih cantik, bening dan bahkan Chanyeol bisa melihat bias dirinya sendiri dimata itu. Mata yang kini mengerjap dan menatapnya bingung dan—eh ?!

"Maaf tuan ? apa kau mendengarku ?"

Chanyeol reflex berdiri dan berteriak,

" _Ne_ , aku Park Chanyeol mahasiswa Photographic. Salam kenal !"

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

Pemuda itu mengerjap, Chanyeol ikut mengerjap

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepala ke kiri, Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan

Pemuda lalu melangkah pergi, Chanyeol juga ikut—

Namun tubuh mungil Suho sudah menutup jalannya.

EH ?!

Aduh … Chanyeol jadi gagal focus…

Maaf

"Park Yoda Chanyeol … bisa kau jelaskan apa yang barusan kau lakukan ?"

Chanyeol mengerjap _innocent_ , "Eum~ ingin mengikuti anak tadi ?" jawabnya dengan anda pertanyaan.

Suho mendelik, "Anak kau bilang ?!" Kerah kemeja Chanyeol ditarik oleh pemuda kaya itu. Bibirnya berbisik ditelinga lebar Chanyeol

"Bodoh ! Dia itu perancang kapal ini yodaa !"

"APA ?! TAPI DIA MASIH KECIL _HYUNG_ !"

 **Bug** !

Seketika sebungkus keju swiss menabrak kepala Chanyeol. Si korban meringis dan menoleh, pemuda tadi memasang wajah sebal sambil menunjuk muka Chanyeol sadis

"AKU TIDAK KECIL ! AKU CUMA KURANG TINGGI ! SEKALI LAGI KAU BILANG AKU KECIL KULEMPAR KAU KE LAUTAN JERAPAH BODOH !"

Aduh !

Image Chanyeol hancur…

.

.

.

"Kekeke Chan- _hyung_ tadi wajahnya lucu~~"

"…"

"Jangan sedih dong _hyung_ ~"

"…"

"Mau lollipop nya sehun ?"

"…"

" _hyung_ ~ ~ _kok_ diem _sih_ ?"

"…"

"Oh ?! Itu Baekhyun- _hyung_ !"

"DIMANA ?! DIMANA ?!"

Chanyeol langsung memanjangkan leher jerapahnya dan men- _scan_ tempat itu, terdengar Sehun terkekeh

"Dihatikuuu ~ ~ kekeke"

Kaki kecil Sehun segera berlari menjauhi Chanyeol yang berancang-ancang akan menjitak kepala mungil itu.

"Kesini kau anak nakal !"

Derai tawa Sehun terdengar mengisi lantai teratas kapal. Tempat lapang berisi beberapa kursi santai itu kini menjadi tempat Chanyeol dan Sehun berlarian.

Pekikan Sehun saat Chanyeol hampir menangkapnya terdengar nyaring hingga ketelinga pemuda yang duduk dipinggir pagar Kapal dilantai Dek. Pemuda itu mendongak ke belakang, menahan helaian poni pirangnya agar ia dapat melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang mengangkat Sehun bak karung beras dibahunya.

Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekat ke lantai atas. Dari tangga ia mendapati Chanyeol dan Sehun yang kini memunggunginya dan duduk menghadap ke dek tempat ia berada sebelumnya.

"Ne- _hyung_ , nanti jika ada kapal bajak laut mungkin bisa kau foto _hyung_ ~" ucap si makhluk kecil. Pemuda tadi tersenyum mendengar celotehannya. Sehun kembali tertawa keras saat Chanyeol menggelitiknya

"Dasar ! kau pikir ini laut apa heumh ?"

Sehun tergelak , tersengal karena kelitikan Chanyeol, namun iris nya menangkap bias seorang pemuda yang berdiri didekata tangga.

"Uwohh ~ Baekhyun- _hyung_ ~ itu Baekhyun- _hyung_ ~"

"Kau pikir aku bisa dibodohi dua kali heumh ?! Baekhyun dihati ku ! kau puas ?!" Sehun kembali tersengal karena Chanyeol semakin gencar menggelitikinya. Ia hampir menangis,

"Itu _hyung_ ! Hun tidak-ahahahahhaaa !" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengayunkannya diudara bak pesawat. Tentu hal itu membuat si mungil kembali tertawa ceria.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak dihatimu …" suara itu memasuki gendang telinga lebar Chanyeol dan seketika membuat waktu berhenti. Sehun mengeluarkan suara tertawa kecil yang lucu, ia terdiam diudara karena Chanyeol kini tengah focus pada pemuda yang ia panggil 'Baekhyun- _hyung_ ' itu

Chanyeol menatap pemuda didepannya kaget bercampur malu. Tapi si pemuda berbeda, ia mengulum satu senyum manis dan mendekat ,

"Kenalkan, Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Perancang Kapal ini ~ Salam kenal Chanyeol- _ssi_ "

Oh , senyumnya ~

Duh ~ Laut jadi kalah cantik ~

.

.

.

"Da~Da~ Chan- _hyung_!" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Sehun yang akan memasuki mobil bersama Ibunya. Pelayaran mereka telah selesai kini semua kembali menjalani aktifitas masing-masing.

Sehun terlihat amat senang dan berjanji akan berkunjung ke Ujian Chanyeol yang diadakan dalam bentuk sebuah Pameran. Ia senang melihat si mungil itu dengan semangat melambaikan tangan terus kearahnya,

"Adik yang manis ~" gumam Chanyeol. Mobil keluarga Sehun telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Kini pikiran Chanyeol focus ke sesuatu yang ia pegang sejak tadi.

Chanyeol menatap brosur Pameran ditangannya tegang. Ujian akhirnya kali ini dibuat berbeda oleh Universitas. Tak ingin mainstream hanya dengan mengadakan Ujian secara formal, kini Universitas diamna Chanyeol belajar memutuskan membuat Ujian untuk Fakultas Photography dalam bentuk sebuah Pameran.

Setiap Mahasiswa diijinkan mengambil Tema sesuai minta mereka dan menghadirkan foto-foto hasil jerpretan mereka di sebuah Gedung besar. Rencana setiap mahasiswa akan memiliki booth sendiri. Karenanya Gedung berlantai 3 dipilih menjadi tempat Pameran.

Pameran ini dibuka untuk umum , bahkan pengunjung dapat memberikan voting (dalam bentuk stiker hati, bintang, dan smile) dimana Voting akan memberi tambahan Nilai. Dalam pikiran Chanyeol, sungguh ia berharap bisa memberikan brosur ini pada Baekhyun.

Ya … dia ingin Baekhyun melihat karyanya.

Lamunannya pecah saat mendengar deru mobil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun memasuki sebuah mobil SUV abu-abu gelap. Ia reflex berlari mendekati mobil itu

"Baekhyun-ssi !" panggilnya membuat Baekhyun urung menutup pinttu mobilnya. Bahkan pemuda itu kembali keluar.

"Ne, Chanyeol-ssi ?" Baekhyun menampakan raut bingung. Pemuda dihadapannya terlingat sanagt tegang dan gugup.

Eh ?

Apa dia akan mengatakan hal bodoh lain ?

Baekhyun menunggu pemuda dihadapannya berbicara, namun hingga beberapa menit berlalu pemuda itu tetap menunduk sambil meremas sesuatu ditangannya.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Kau ingin bicara sesuatu ?" inisiatif Baekhyun untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Chanyeol malah memalingkan wajah sambil menggigit bibir, namun tangannya terulur memberikan sesuatu.

"A-Aku harap kau bisa… datang …"

Drap

Drap

Drap

Eh ?

Jerapah itu langsung berlari begitu saja. Baekhyun termenung sambil menatap brosur Pameran ditangannya.

"Dia photographer?"

.

.

.

Tak terasa hampir 1 bulan setelah ia terakhir kali ia bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Gedung 3 tingkat didepannya.

Ia memasuki gedung bersamaan dengan beberapa pengunjung lain, Baekhyun memperkirakan mereka adalah Keluarga atau kerabat Mahasiswa Photography yang akan Ujian disini.

Baekhyun mendatangi meja resepsionis dan menunjukan sebaran yang ia dapatkan dari Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia mendapat 3 lembar sticker denagn bentuk berbeda.

Hati – sangat suka

Bintang – Suka

Smile – Bagus

Baekhyun entah kenapa mengingat wajah Chanyeol saat melihat emoticon smile itu.

Ah !

Tapi si pemuda itu tak pernah tersenyum didepannya…

Baekhyun segera melihat ke denah tempat dimana booth Chanyeol berada. Ia sontak merengut saat mengetahui nama 'Park Chanyeol' ada di deretan lantai 3, namun rengutan itu sedetik kemudian hilang saat membaca tema yang diusung Chanyeol 'Aphrodite'

"Eh ? bukannya dia mengusung tema Laut ya ?" gumam Baekhyun. Ia akhirnya menaiki escalator. Disepanjang mata memandang banyak foto-foto menggugah perasaan , semua sekilas tak berisi gambar hebat namun terlihat realistis dan nyata.

Baekhyun berhenti untuk membaca sebuah spanduk yang dipasang di atas pintu masuk Lantai 2.

"Ohh ~ dihari pertama ini akan ada presentasi dari beberapa Mahasiswa tentang Tema masing-masing ~" kembali Baekhyun berbicara sendiri. Ia mengulum senyum dan segera menuju lantai 3, ia sedikit banyak mengabaikan mahasiswa lain.

Pilih kasih _sih_

Tapi entah kenapa sesaat setelah memasuki gedung, rencananya untuk melihat-lihat dulu sebelum bertemu Chanyeol hilang berganti dengan 'aku-sangat-ingin-bertemu-Chanyeol'

"uwooo ~ Chan- _hyung_ kerenn ~ ~"

Suara anak kecil yang tak asing singgah ditelinga Baekhyun saat ia menelusuri Lantai 3 untuk mencari booth Chanyeol. Baekhyun menerobos beberapa pengunjung yang tampak seperti mengerumuni sesuatu.

"Apa orang yang ada difoto itu , orang yang kau kenal ?"

"Eh ? eum ~ ya aku mengenalnya … meski hanya sebatas kenal."

Suara Chanyeol yang berat itu terdengar menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dari pengunjung.

"Wah ~ tapi orang itu cantik sekali ~ kau juga mengambil gambarnya dari angle yang pas. Ia terlihat seperti gambar."

"Terima kasih ~"

Lagi-lagi ..

Baekhyun mengutuk tubuhnya yang sedikit pendek-uhuk- ini karena membuatnya sulit menerobos.

Namun …

Ia menyesal – setengah tidak menyesal- saat sampai dibarisan depan.

Ia menyesal karena semua ornag kini menatapnya

Dan ia tak menyesal karena kini tahu siapa sosok cantik yang sedari tadi dihubungkan dengan Chanyeol.

Seakan membeku, Baekhyun tak tahu harus berucap seperti apa saat melihat puluhan potonya dalam berbagai ukuran ditata apik dideret booth Chanyeol

Mulai dari ia yang merentangkan tangan menikmati matahari terbit, ia yang membuat paper crane, ia yang menggambar di dek, ia yang memejamkan mata damai dibawah guyuran sinar orange sunset, hingga ia yang bermain kembang api dihari terakhir sebelum kapal berlabuh

Chanyeol bisa membuatnya yang manusia biasa seakan sebuah gambaran fiksi

Chanyeol membuatnya seakan tak nyata

Ia tak pernah tahu jika rambutnya yang kusut bisa terlihat seindah itu diterpa angin

"Wah ! Baekhyun- _hyung_ datang !" pekikan Sehun membuat Baekhyun tersadar, kini ia merasa semua orang telah sadar bahwa ia lah orang yang berada difoto-foto hasil jepretan Chanyeol.

Ia melihat Chanyeol menatap nya senang, mungkin jerapah itu berpikir bahwa ia tak akan datang.

Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu dan gugup nya, ia berucap,

"Dimana…a-aku harus menempel stickernya ?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol denagn gugup menunjuk kesetiap kotak disisi foto.

Baekhyun segera maju dan memberi setiap gambar dengan sticker smile

Semuanya

Ia menggunakan semua sticker smile untuk semua foto milik Chanyeol.

Sehun yang pertama menyeletuk keras, "Eh ? kok smile _hyung_ ? yang hati mana?" si mungil itu mengundang pengunjung lain menyatakan hal serupa.

Baekhyun menulikan telinganya. Ia menempel semuanya sambil menunduk

Bodoh !

Jerapah bodoh !

Baekhyun terus mengutuk Chanyeol yang diam dan tak membantunya dari sahutan para pengunjung. Selesai dengan semua sticker smile, Baekhyun berbalik dan berdiri didepan Chanyeol.

Tangannya masih sibuk mempereteli sticker, kini sticker hati.

"Eh ?! Eh ?! Baek—"

"Diam ! bdoh !" ucap baekhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Wajah nya sudah memerah bak tomat dan berusaha menahan senyum lebar.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya pasrah, ia mengeluarkan satu senyum manis, senyum yang pertama kali ia perlihatkan pada Baekhyun

"Woaah ~ romantisnya ~"

"Sayang pasti tambahan nilainya sedikit karena stickernya smile semua"

"Yeey ! Chan-hyung dapat sticker hati !"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol kearah Sehun.

Pengunjung lainpun mulai memberikan sticker mereka ke foto Chanyeol , sembari menunggu Baekhyun selesai menempelkan seluruh sticker hati di wajah dan kemeja Chanyeol.

"Aku juga cinta padamu Baekhyun~"

"Siapa yang menyatakan cinta ?! Bodoh !"

"Iya iya ~ aku tahu sayang ~"

"Chanyeol bodoh ! mati sana dilaut"

"Iya aku akan selalu dihatimu ~"

"Chanyeol !"

Sehun hanya tertawa sambil menempelkan sticker bintang dan hati disemua foto Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **Fin** !


End file.
